Quédate conmigo
by Bermone
Summary: U.A. Hay una leyenda que dice que si tocas a la persona correcta, tendrás la certeza de que ese alguien es tu alma gemela. Es diferente la sensación para cada persona, y es posible que nunca llegues a tocar al indicado.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia contiene fragmentos de libre traducción de la canción "My heart is cursing/ is calling. De Kim Dong Wook"

Regalo para Marizpe. Aunque aquí en Colombia no lo celebramos, feliz día jejeje.

Un abrazo. Espero Te guste

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error gramatical, de puntuación o de ortografía.

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO CAP 1**

 _ **Sonríe más a menudo  
para que, con tu feliz sonrisa  
puedas consolar a mi corazón  
que te llama constantemente**_

El tiempo transitaba como agua entre sus dedos. Incapaz de controlarlo, había dejado escapar numerosas oportunidades hasta darse por vencido después de la última Cosecha en la que era elegible y se consolaba así mismo viéndola pasar de lejos con su hermana menor. Los años habían pasado rápidamente, y aquella niña que cantaba alegremente y de la que se había enamorado, había desaparecido dándole paso a una hermosa mujer, dejando una huella imborrable en el hijo del panadero. Más de 10 años transcurridos desde entonces pesaban en el corazón de aquel joven.

Con 22 años, Peeta Mellark se había convertido en un hombre alegre y atractivo. Tanto él como sus hermanos habían escapado de ser elegidos en la Cosecha. Trabajaba en la panadería de su padre como el encargado de la elaboración y decoración de los pasteles para diferentes celebraciones y era considerado como uno de los solteros más cotizados de la zona comercial del distrito 12. Nadie entendía por qué el chico rubio de profundos ojos azules no tenía novia y se mantenía en rigurosa soledad después de haberse dado una decepcionante oportunidad con una chica de rizos de oro. Más él sólo tenía ojos para una, y secretamente dejaba pequeños mensajes en los pasteles que hacía para que ella al pasar los viera en la vitrina de la panadería.

Cada día esperaba detrás del mostrador a la misma hora para verla pasar, ya fuera sola o acompañada de su hermana, Madge o Gale, con dirección al quemador y a las diferentes tiendas del distrito. Se conformaba sólo con mirarla desde lejos, puesto que estaba convencido que ella nunca le correspondería. Peeta no podía competir con Gale, quien era el único que podía acercársele. Él no tenía el cabello oscuro, ni era alto ni mucho menos tenía el característico color de ojos de la veta. A su favor sólo tenía su carisma, su fuerza y su ascendencia aria.

La princesa de hielo como la llamaban en el distrito por las pocas emociones que transmitía y su aire altivo y orgulloso, era famosa por ser una cazadora excepcional. Mantenía a su familia desde hacía varios años, vendiendo las presas que cazaba en el mercado. Prim, su hermana menor se había librado de tener que pedir teselas, gracias a la gran dedicación de su hermana para mantenerla lejos de tales necesidades. Juntas, habían creado un negocio familiar. Katniss cazaba las presas y las arreglaba para vender sólo la carne, y Prim se dedicaba a tratar la piel de los animales muertos para hacer guantes y gorros para el frío. Así mismo ayudaba a su madre a atender a los enfermos que llegaban a su casa, su verdadera vocación.

 **. . .**

Era una típica mañana de primavera, el verano se acercaba rápidamente y la pradera, lejos de la valla eléctrica se veía excepcionalmente hermosa. El momento en el que el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el horizonte era el favorito de Katniss, sentada en medio de la vegetación, veía soñadoramente cuando el cielo se tornaba de diferentes colores y los rayos solares iluminaban la noche, alejando las tinieblas dejándolas tras de sí. El pasto a su alrededor aún conservaba la humedad del rocío y con sus pequeñas manos, la joven acariciaba las puntas de las plantas para recoger el precioso líquido en sus manos. El canto de los pájaros y de los insectos siempre la relajaba cuando pensaba en su padre y en los momentos tristes que había pasado cuando niña. El viento frío rozaba su rostro y despeinaba su cabello, pero a la chica no le molestaba en absoluto.

El tiempo pasaba de nuevo, tenía que apresurarse para revisar las trampas que había dejado preparadas anteriormente y cazar algún desafortunado animalito que pudiera cruzársele por el camino. Al llegar a casa, su hermana la estaba esperando para ayudarle a preparar lo que había cazado

―Al fin regresas, estaba preocupada― La increpó Prim al segundo de haber abierto la puerta de su casa en la veta.

La situación para la familia Everdeen había mejorado con los años. No tenían mucho, pero tampoco morían de hambre. No les faltaba vestido zapatos o comida, y la madre había superado su duelo años atrás. Al parecer todo iba viento en popa para las tres bellas mujeres

―Discúlpame, me distraje un poco en el camino― Respondió la hermana mayor.

―Está bien, no importa, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Con laboriosidad, las jóvenes se dispusieron a trabajar para retirar la piel de los animales y al terminar, aun siendo muy temprano, se dispusieron a ir al mercado a vender lo producido del día como cada día. De regreso, la menor arrastró a la mayor a la panadería de los Mellark para ver los pasteles nuevos que el menor de hijos había hecho. Desde muy pequeña, Prim siempre le había gustado admirar las obras de arte hechas pasteles que Peeta siempre creaba con mucho amor

―Vamos Katniss, camina o no podré ver todo lo que hizo Peeta esta vez.

―¿Por qué siempre me tienes que arrastrar hacia todas tus locuras?― Caminaba la chica entre la gente mientras su ahora no tan pequeña hermana la arrastraba incansablemente hacia su destino

―No son locuras, y admite que a ti también te gusta lo que hace Peeta, o Peeta en su defecto― Katniss no pudo responder, ya que de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a la panadería de los Mellark.

―Hola Peeta, ¿Cómo estás?― Escuchó a su hermana dentro de la panadería hablando con el hijo menor del señor Mellark.

No entendía muy bien cómo podían ser hermanas y aun así ser tan diferentes entre sí. Prim era simpática, tierna y sociable, mientras que ella siempre estaba seria, no hablaba y generalmente no mostraba sus emociones. Se mantuvo afuera viendo lo que estaba exhibido en las vitrinas. Un pastel en especial llamó su atención, estaba decorado tal y como había visto esa mañana el cielo al alba. Los tonos rosas, azules, rojos y amarillos, estaban combinados de tal forma, que no había manera de que fuera sólo una casualidad su distribución. Miró hacia adentro de la panadería y lo vio allí de pie frente a Prim con una gran sonrisa y un gesto amable en su rostro. Al parecer, Prim no era la única con una encantadora sonrisa. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Se imaginó a aquel chico haciendo ese pastel, combinando perfectamente los colores para que imitara maravillosamente el amanecer de aquella bella mañana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido ensordecedor en sus oídos

―Katniss, Katniss― Su hermana estaba a un lado agitando la mano en frente suyo

―Hoy has actuado muy extraño― Agarró su brazo y la arrastró hacia la entrada de la panadería. ―Ven, quiero que me ayudes a escoger unas galletas.

―¿Galletas? ¿De qué estás hablando?― Pero de nuevo no había tenido tiempo de resistirse y terminó de pie en medio de los estantes de la panadería. El olor era tan atractivo, que se le hizo agua la boca. Al mirar a su alrededor, la cálida mirada del ojiazul la atrapó por completo.

―Hola Katniss― Su voz era gruesa y profunda, hacía mucho tiempo no lo escuchaba puesto que no era habitual que entrara allí. Su hermana era cliente asidua desde hacía algunos años y Katniss siempre se negaba a acompañarla cuando se le antojaba una que otra galleta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y dejó ver una dentadura perfecta que combinaba a las mil maravillas con sus ojos. Quería hablar, saludarlo, pero las palabras no le salieron y en cambio sólo logró un asentimiento de cabeza. Desvió su mirada y se sumergió en las galletas que Prim estaba mirando

―¿Cuál te gusta más?― Preguntó la rubia

―¿Cuál te gusta a ti?― Respondió la morena con otra pregunta

―Necesito que me ayudes a decidir Katniss, no puedo llevármelas todas― Aunque ya era toda una mujer, a su hermana le quedaban muy bien los pucheros que siempre hacía cuando estaba indecisa por algo. Katniss sonrió sutilmente, amaba a su hermana, y no sabía lo que pudiera suceder si algún día la perdiera. De repente sintió un extraño hormigueo en su nuca y giró su rostro; al hacerlo se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules como el cielo. No fue más de un segundo, pues al instante clavó sus ojos en las galletas y evitar mirar al chico rubio que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había llegado allí. Su cuerpo había adquirido uno o dos grados más de calor en ese momento, algo muy raro en ella. Se sintió extraña y confundida y frunció el ceño levemente. Necesitaba salir de allí a como diera lugar.

―Ésta― Sonrió mientras señalaba una galleta en forma de prímula

―Tienes razón, es he…― No alcanzó a escuchar el resto de la oración ya que en un segundo ya estaba parada en la calle mirando las personas pasar. Aligeró su paso y se fue deprisa a su casa, aliviada por estar lejos del escrutinio de esos ojos del color del cielo despejado un día de verano. Se reprendió a sí misma por comparar los ojos de Peeta con el cielo, sacudió un poco su cabeza, inhaló fuertemente y continuó su camino directo a la veta.

No llevaba ni medio camino cuando su hermana ya la había alcanzado, y es que a pesar de ser la menor, Prim ya había sobrepasado en altura a Katniss por varios centímetros, por lo que gozaba de unas piernas largas y ágiles que siempre alcanzaban a su hermana cuando ésta quería salir corriendo de algún lugar.

―¡Oye! ¿Por qué te fuiste así?― Le dijo apenas pudo alcanzarla

―Tenía prisa― Respondió escuetamente la aludida.

―Sabes que Gale no viene hoy ¿cierto? Tiene una cita con Madge

―¿Y tú cómo lo sabes pequeña chismosa?― Le replicó Katniss sin aflojar el paso hacia su casa

―Fácil, te escuché hablando anoche con Madge― Y añadió ―¿Es por eso que has estado así últimamente?

―¿Así cómo?

―Huyendo y distraída

―No, no es así

―¿Te gusta Gale?

―¿Qué?― Exclamó sorprendida Katniss

―Sería normal, siempre me lo he preguntado. Ustedes han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y hacen una bonita pareja

―No, no me gusta Gale, nunca me ha gustado ni me gustará Prim

―Está bien, está bien― Respondió la rubia en tono conciliador

―Además Madge es mi amiga, y ha estado enamorada de él desde que estábamos en el colegio― La verdad era que su mejor amigo se le había declarado años atrás justo después de su última Cosecha. Estaba convencido que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad, y a decir verdad, katniss no le atrajo tanto la idea. Lo rechazó y él no lo tomó muy bien, pero con el pasar del tiempo lo fue superando hasta que la perseverancia de Madge dio frutos y ahora parecía que su relación que apenas empezaba tendría un final feliz

―Te entiendo― Prim entrelazó su mano en el hueco de su antebrazo y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

―¿Sabías que Peeta terminó con Delly hace algunos meses?― Cambiando de un galán a otro

―No veo por qué tenga que saberlo― Sí que lo sabía, Madge le había dicho algo al respecto, y no entendía por qué una tranquilidad le había recorrido el cuerpo no más saberlo.

―Duraron muy poco― Continuó la rubia ―Pensé que se iban a casar y tendrían hermosos hijos rubios de ojos azules.

―No veo por qué tendrían que ser hermosos― Comentó agria la morena

―Dicen que terminaron porque ella se volvió loca de celos y mantenía haciéndole escándalos en la panadería con las mujeres que iban a comprar, aunque creo que hacían una hermosa pareja, ¿No lo crees Katniss?― Mirándola suspicazmente de reojo

― No sé, tal vez, no me importa― Respondió tan sospechosamente rápido, que se atragantó con su propia saliva no más terminar.

―Me pregunto si descubrieron que no son almas gemelas.

―No creo que Peeta crea en esas cosas. Son juegos de niños

―No lo son Katniss― Y mirando el cielo, suspiró― Sólo espero poder tocar a mi alma gemela para saber quién es.

―¿Y si tu alma gemela vive en otro distrito? Nunca podrían tocarse, ya sabes que está prohibido viajar entre distritos

―No entiendo cómo haces para quitarle el encanto a todo.

―Es una virtud

―Un defecto de nacimiento

―¡Virtud!

―Como sea. Cuando toques a tu alma gemela no vengas a pedirme ayuda

―Aun no entiendo cómo es que funciona todo aquello de las almas gemelas, me parece que es sólo un mito

―Le pregunté a mamá y ella me dijo que cuando tocó a papá sintió calentarse su corazón, y una certeza se arraigó muy dentro de ella― un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de la menor de las Everdeen.

―¿Qué certeza?― La verdad es que Katniss nunca le había preguntado a su madre sobre su padre

―Que nunca amaría a nadie más que a él― Tomó las manos de su hermana y le preguntó― ¿No te parece la cosa más romántica del mundo?

―No creo en el destino Prim, ni en parejas predestinadas ni en nada que se le parezca.

―¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargada?― Katinss se soltó de su hermana y emprendió viaje de nuevo

―Es sólo que el no tener control sobre nosotros mismos no me gusta

―No se trata de tener control, es de encontrar el indicado.

―¿Y si no quiero uno para mí?

―Entonces tendrás muy mala suerte.

No había necesidad de agregar algo más, Prim era soñadora y romántica. Katniss, por el contrario, era más realista. No le gustaba que decidieran por ella, ni mucho menos que alguna historia mitológica le dijera de quién enamorarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO CAP 2**

 _ **Sonríe más a menudo  
para que el mundo este celoso de ti  
para que mi corazón, que constantemente te llama  
no se vuelva más codicioso**_

Había pasado un mes desde que Katniss entró a la panadería aquella mañana soleada. Peeta no la había vuelto a ver en la calle y Prim venía sola cada semana religiosamente a comprar las deliciosas galletas que él hacía. Se preguntó si tal vez lo estaba evitando. No recordaba haber hecho algo que la hiciera enfadar. Tal vez sólo es que él no le caía bien. A veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, que tenía que dejar a un lado esa obsesión enfermiza de amar a una mujer a la distancia. De atesorar cada instante al verla. De recordarla, de pensarla, de añorarla.

Era nuevamente una mañana soleada, Había visto el amanecer como tantas otras veces en su vida, aunque el atardecer era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Estaba inusualmente feliz. Aunque no sabía la razón, quería dejarse llevar por tan animado optimismo.

Sus padres no estaban y sus hermanos desde hacía algunos años tenían otros trabajos y vivían con sus esposas. Se encontraba detrás del mostrador limpiando el mesón cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió y una visita inesperada le saludó

―Buenos días― Esa voz lo dejó clavado en la mesa por un segundo interminable. No esperaba tan siquiera verla pasar en la calle esa mañana y ahora estaba justo en medio de la panadería. Tenía que reaccionar, saludarla era la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación, tal vez, esta vez sí tendría suerte

―Hola Katniss― Una sonrisa acompañó el saludo y vio cómo la chica retiró de golpe su mirada y se aclaraba la garganta con una mano en su boca.

―Vine porque mi hermana está indispuesta, pero quiere probar tus famosas galletas― La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó aún más.

―Si quieres, te muestro las que hice esta mañana para que decidas cuál llevarte― dijo rodeando el mostrador. Los años no habían pasado en vano después de sus 16. Los músculos de Peeta se habían desarrollado perfectamente producto de su ardua labor cargando sacos de harina, y había crecido varios centímetros más. Era un chico bastante atractivo.

Se acercó al estante de las galletas y le señaló las dos bandejas que había hecho ese día.

―Mira Katniss― La voz le salió algo ronca y seductora. Obviamente a este detalle no fue indiferente la aludida ya que pegó un pequeño brinquito cuando él habló.

―¿Qué te parecen estas?― Indicando unas redondas con intrincados arabescos en su interior.

―Están hermosas― respondió ella ―Me daría mucha pena comérmelas― Una sonora risa se dejó escuchar en el lugar

―Son hechas precisamente para eso Katniss― y agregó muy dulcemente ―¿Qué mejor que comer algo hermoso?― Su mirada se clavó en la chica fijamente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería tener el valor de declararse y explicarle que la amaba desde aquella vez que la vio cantar, que no habría otra mujer en el mundo para él aunque no pudiera ni tocarla. Quería decirle que no importaba qué, verla feliz sería suficiente para él. Pero necesitaba, por una vez, sentirse importante para ella, sólo una vez. Vio cómo la chica retiraba la mirada una vez más con un deje de molestia.

―Esas estarán bien entonces― Dijo después de un momento ―Me llevaré tres.

De repente sintió que la chica estaba incómoda por su cercanía, puesto que inesperadamente estaba a un palmo de ella. La vio dar un paso hacia atrás y tropezar. Instintivamente la tomó de los antebrazos. Esa mañana ella traía manga corta, así que pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel mientras que una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo. De repente, una certeza se arraigó en su interior, algo que su subconsciente ya había admitido, y era que la amaría toda su vida.

―¿Estás bien?― La soltó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, la verdad era que le dolía enormemente el corazón porque no sabía si algún día podría decirle lo que sentía. La chica asintió y dio un segundo paso atrás algo sorprendida.

―Veo que tienes prisa― Continuó él ―Me apresuraré a empacártelas― Le dio la espalada mientras acomodaba las galletas en una bolsa y un silencio incómodo inundó el local.

―Ten, espero que tu hermana se recupere pronto― Estiró la mano para entregarle las galletas

―Gracias― Por fin habló la chica. No le gustaba que se quedara callada, era como si levantara un muro y él no pudiera derribarlo para llegar a ella.

―Oye…― Esta era la oportunidad, pensó, pero la puerta de la panadería se abrió de nuevo dejando ver una cabellera rubia entrando al local

―Buenos días― Saludó la chica con una dulce sonrisa

―Hola Delly― Se sorprendió al verla allí, no la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día en el que terminaron

―¡Oh Katniss, que sorpresa verte!― Delly se aproximó a ellos con la intención de abrazar a Katinss, Peeta sabía que las muestras de afecto tan expresivas no eran su fuerte, así que intervino como pudo interponiéndose entre las dos

―Sí, pero ella ya se iba ¿No es así Katniss?― Un tanto confundida, la chica respondió

―Sí, sí, mi hermana está esperándome, así que mejor me voy― La chica salió casi corriendo y Delly sólo atinó a levantar su mano para despedirla

―¡Adiós Katniss, espero tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo algún día!― Las últimas palabras tuvo que gritarlas, puesto que la chica ya había salido a la calle.

Peeta se quedó mirando a la puerta el tiempo suficiente como para que su nueva compañía se interesase en lo que estaba pasando

―¿Tienes algo con esa chica?― Preguntó ―¿Me dejaste por ella?

―No sé de qué estás hablando― Si a eso había venido, ya podía volverse a ir ―¿A eso viniste? ¿A reclamarme?― La dura mirada del ojiazul se hizo presente, no estaba dispuesto a entrar a discutir nuevamente con Delly lo cual hizo que ella se retractara

―Lo siento, no quiero empezar una discusión, sabes lo importante que eres para mí

―No vayas por ese lado, sabes muy bien porqué terminamos. No quiero seguir con este juego

―¡No es un juego! Te amo tú lo sabes― Peeta sacudió su cabeza con frustración

―Creí que ya había quedado claro

―Yo puedo hacer que funcione. Vamos Peeta, sólo dame otra oportunidad

―No Delly, se acabó. No quiero volver a repetirlo― Se giró para ir hacia el mostrador― Si no viniste a comprar, te puedes ir

La chica se quedó parada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Confundida, sólo atinó a hablar con rencor.

―Ésta era tu última oportunidad de volver conmigo, no vengas a mí cuando las cosas se compliquen para ti― Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Un suspiro sonoro se dejó escuchar del pecho del joven. Había sido un error siquiera haber empezado una relación con ella. No había querido lastimarla, pero las cosas con ella no habían sido como esperaba. Sus celos hicieron imposible cualquier intención que él hubiese tenido al principio.

 **. . .**

El hormigueo en su piel, allí donde él la había tocado, no cesaba, al igual que el olor a canela que se había quedado grabado en ella. La sensación de querer que siguiera tocándola la desconcertó completamente. Sus hormonas estaban ciertamente enloqueciendo. De repente recordó que no le había pagado las galletas a Peeta. Se detuvo por un instante, y recordó a Delly con su rubia cabellera y sus ojos azules, el estatus de sus padres y la dulce personalidad que la caracterizaba. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a emprender la marcha, mañana sería otro día, le pagaría después de vender lo que cazara.

Entró apurada a la casa de la veta y encontró a su hermana muy campante sentada en el comedor macerando unas hierbas medicinales mientras cantaba alegremente.

―Pensé que estabas muy enferma como para ir tú misma por las galletas.

Un brinquito sacudió el cuerpo de la rubia, la miró con un deje de culpa, que rápidamente compuso

―Estaba enferma pero ya me siento mejor― Terminó la frase con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia la morena.

―¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

―Claro, ¿Qué no haría yo por mi hermana menor?

―Lo dices como si hubieras ido a la guerra.

―No, pero casi, me encontré con Delly mientras te compraba las dichosas galletas

―¿Sí?― Cogiendo las galletas y abriendo la bolsa de papel expresó ―Oh Katniss están hermosas― Sacó una y la observó detenidamente. ―¿Estaba Peeta allí?

―Sí.

―¿Te dijo algo?

―¿Cómo qué?

―No sé, ¿Hablaron al menos?

―No mucho. Con Delly allí, no creo que hubiera nada que decir

―¿Estás diciendo que ellos volvieron?

―No he dicho tal cosa Prim, deja de sacar conclusiones

―Tal vez fue a la panadería para pedirle que volvieran― Un nudo se instaló en el corazón de la mayor. No entendía la razón, pero el hecho de que Peeta estuviera con alguien más le dolía.

―Tal vez.

―¿Aceptaría Peeta?

―No sé, no es de nuestra incumbencia lo que ellos hagan Primrose.

―Sólo quiero saber, no tiene nada de malo.

―Como sea, no quiero que sigas inmiscuyéndote en las relaciones ajenas.

―Está bien― Concluyó la chica, entregándole una galleta ―Toma Katniss, prueba una. Lo cierto es que sabían mejor de lo que se veían. Peeta era un gran panadero.

 **. . .**

 _Caminaba sola por la pradera. Estaba descalza y vestía de blanco. Un vestido suave y largo que la hacía sentirse delicada. Al mirar alrededor, vio que las flores eran doradas y despedían partículas del mismo color haciendo del paisaje algo etérico, irreal. En un instante se vio rodeada de puntitos dorados, quiso tocarlos pero se desvanecían en sus pequeñas manos. El viento mecía sus cabellos y el horizonte se teñía de rosas, naranjas, azules y rojos, estaba atardeciendo. Miró de nuevo alrededor, y vio a alguien de espaldas mirando el atardecer. Al acercarse, notó que era un hombre rubio de anchos hombros que también vestía de un blanco impoluto. Las partículas se arremolinaban a su alrededor y lo hacían ver como algo lejano, inalcanzable. No le gustaba esa sensación, quería tocarlo, pero sentía que si lo hacía, él se desaparecería tal y como lo hacían las partículas doradas. El chico giró al notar su presencia, una suave sonrisa surcó sus labios. Katniss lo reconoció enseguida._

― _Hola Katniss_ ― _le gustaba cómo se escuchaba su nombre en sus labios, con esa voz grave pero amable que lo caracterizaba. Sin dudas él era Peeta._

― _Peeta, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

― _No lo sé, pero no es necesario saberlo_ ― _y agregó_ ― _Ven, ya casi se esconde el sol, quisiera verlo contigo_ ― _Alargó su mano para que ella la tomara, pero al hacerlo, sus manos se transformaron en miles de mariposas doradas, pronto, fueron subiendo por el brazo de Peeta haciéndolo desaparecer a medida que las mariposas tomaban su lugar. Vio su mano, y ésta también se convertía en miles de mariposas. Impotente, vio cómo su cuerpo desaparecía al igual que el de Peeta, dejando tras de sí un mar de hermosas mariposas doradas._

 _ **. . .**_

Se despertó abruptamente, el cosquilleo en su mano aún persistía allí donde él la había tocado antes de desaparecer. Miró hacia la ventana, aún era temprano ya que todavía faltaba para que saliera el sol. Sopesó las opciones y al final decidió levantarse, puesto que ya no podría dormir más. Se arregló para salir al bosque. Tal vez hoy tendría suerte.

El viento frío de la madrugada golpeó su rostro y sus pies empezaron a caminar instintivamente hasta llegar a la pradera. El paisaje era completamente diferente al de su sueño. Las flores no despedían lucesitas, y Peeta no estaba. Sin embargo, quiso tener un rato a solas para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Se había sentido tan feliz de haberlo visto, su corazón se calentó con sólo tenerlo en su pensamiento. La confusión volvió de nuevo para revolver sus pensamientos. Había tantas cosas que no entendía de todo aquello, empezando por aquel sueño y la creciente necesidad de ver al chico rubio que un día cambió su mundo con un pan. Se dejó caer un rato en el césped húmedo para poder aclarar el cúmulo de sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca.

Las horas pasaron fugazmente, pronto, la cacería del día estaba hecha, con ayuda de Prim pudo terminar a tiempo.

Luego de vender lo que había cazado, supo que lo inevitable vendría. Tenía que pagarle las galletas a Peeta, no podía ser cobarde, tenía que enfrentarlo, de todas maneras sólo había sido un sueño. Suspiró y empujó la puerta para entrar, la campanilla de la entrada pronto anunció su llegada, pero la persona que esperaba encontrar no estaba allí

―Buenos días señora Mellark― Saludó la chica

―Buenos días― Respondió la mamá de Peeta en un tono un tanto agrio. Katniss tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar

―¿Se encuentra Peeta de casualidad?

―Está trabajando, ¿para qué lo quieres?― Contestó en un tono bastante alto para el gusto de la chica.

―Compré algo ayer y olvidé pagarle, así que vine hoy.

―Puedes darme el dinero a mí.

―Oh, sí, claro―. La mirada de frustración en el rostro de la morena no tenía precio. Sacó de su bolsillo el dinero para entregárselo a la señora amargada mamá de un hijo espectacular. Un momento. ¿Esos eran sus pensamientos? Su rostro se enrojeció de repente

―¿Estás bien niña?― Por supuesto que estaba bien― Te veo un poco roja

―¿Roja? No, no, para nada.

―Como sea, dame el dinero y te podrás ir

Un ruido en el interior del local alertó a las dos féminas. Katniss se quedó con el dinero en la mano mientras la puerta se abría en la parte trasera y entraba un pastel decorado con las plantas y partículas doradas que había soñado la noche anterior. Sosteniendo el pastel se encontraba Peeta que al verla se sorprendió casi al punto de dejar caer tan semejante obra de arte.

Estaba cubierto de harina. Katniss pudo sentir el aroma de la canela al mismo instante de él entrar y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral

―Katniss, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí

―Vine a pagarte las galletas de ayer― De algún modo ya no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar. Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos

―¿Qué esperas? Deja ese pastel y recíbele el dinero para que se pueda ir― Interrumpió oportunamente su madre

―¡Claro!― Recibió el pago de Katniss

―¿Puedo ver el pastel que traías?― Había sido imposible para ella contener su curiosidad. Aunque nunca era así, estos últimos días habían sido extraños para ella.

―Por supuesto― Ignorando a su madre, Peeta le mostró el pastel que había hecho

―¿De dónde te inspiraste para hacer esto?― El chico dudó por un momento, pero al fin lo dijo

―Tuve un sueño bastante curioso

―Ah ¿Sí?― Preguntó la chica. La verdad era que sentía que se estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso ―¿Qué clase de sueño?― Se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado ―Oh, mira la hora que es, me tengo que ir― No dejó responder al rubio que se quedó con la palabra en la boca y le sonrió suavemente como lo hacía siempre. Él era tan suave en el trato, tan amable, tan, tan. De nuevo estaba pensando lo que no debía. Sacudió su cabeza

―Discúlpame por mi olvido

―Es todo un gusto para mí el tenerte aquí― Su frase quedó grabada en katniss que salió prácticamente huyendo del local despidiéndose con palabras atropelladas por la prisa.

Al salir de la panadería, el corazón de la chica retumbaba dentro como una gran campana. Tocó su pecho en un intento vano para que su corazón se calmara. ¿Y si él hubiese soñado lo mismo que ella? Se estaba volviendo loca. No era posible, nada de eso tenía sentido. Volvió a su casa rápidamente, no fuera que a Peeta le diera por ir tras ella a preguntarle si se le había salido un tornillo, o peor, decirle que él tenía el tornillo que le faltaba.

Llegó agitada a su destino, su hermana la vio extrañada. Katniss nunca mostraba sus emociones, y verla descolocada, la confundió un poco

―¿Viste un fantasma o algo así?― Le dijo no más entró a la casa

―Muy graciosa, no fue nada de lo qué preocuparse.

―¿Estás segura? Es como si te hubieras dado cuenta de algo.

―¿Yo? Para nada― Su hermana era mucho más intuitiva que ella. ¿Se habría dado cuenta con solo verla que sus emociones le estaban dando una mala pasada?

―Si no quieres decirlo, no te obligaré.

Un suspiro salió del pecho de la morena de ojos claros. Aunque también era cierto que Prim nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Seguramente iba a esperar a que tuviera las defensas bajas, y así se le tiraría al cuello hasta que soltara prenda. Esa imagen se le quedó durante varias horas hasta que se fueron a dormir, en las cuales, Prim, sospechosamente, no preguntó nada más.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO CAP 3**

― _Hola Katniss, nos encontramos de nuevo._

― _No entiendo por qué está sucediendo esto_

― _Yo tampoco lo entiendo_

―¿ _Eres real?_

― _Por supuesto que sí. Aquí el que no es real, eres tú_ ― _el chico decidió ignorarla olímpicamente_

― _¿Prim te dio una de las galletas que compró?_

― _Si, estaban deliciosas, pero lo que más me gusta de lo que tú haces, son los bollos de queso. Sólo los he probado una vez en mi vida_

― _Algún día te regalaré unos_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Mi corazón está maldiciéndome porque ni siquiera puedo decir "te amo"  
Mis lágrimas caen de golpe y mi anhelo por ti sigue creciendo.  
Estas tristes palabras han quedado atoradas en mi garganta como una espina y permanece en mis oídos todo el día**_

Los días pasaban nuevamente como agua entre sus dedos y los sueños se habían vuelto a suceder uno tras otro. Peeta sólo soñaba con Katniss. Aquel sentimiento de impotencia crecía cada día, puesto que no podía decirle a ella lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que quería estar a su lado y tocar su suave piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que para que él por fin se decidiera a declararse? No lo sabía. Ya habían pasado demasiados años como para contar unos cuantos meses más. De alguna manera él sabía que era real. Que los sueños en realidad los unían de alguna manera. Quería tener alguna prueba, pero todo no eran más que conjeturas.

La campanilla del local sonó mientras colocaba los pasteles recién hechos en el mostrador

―Hola Peeta― La voz de Prim resonó en sus oídos. Aunque la hermana de Katniss era realmente encantadora, lo que realmente quería él era verla a ella.

―Hola Prim, que agradable verte por aquí― Mientras Prim se acercaba a él, el sonido de la campanilla volvió a resonar. Como por arte de magia, la persona que estaba esperando apareció frente a él

―Hola Katniss― La saludó sin mostrar su asombro, o su inexplicable alegría

―Hola― Lo miró inclinando la cabeza y se dedicó a ver la nueva tanda de pasteles que él recién había hecho

―Ignórala, está un poco molesta porque la arrastré a venir aquí― Le giñó un ojo y el chico no supo cómo interpretarlo―Peeta, ayúdame a elegir, por favor, quisiera algo diferente

―Por supuesto, déjame ver― Sacó una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas― Creo que éstas te gustarán, tienen chispas de chocolate.

―Fantástico, entonces me las llevaré― Peeta se dedicó a empacarlas y Prim le entregó el dinero

―Gracias por todo, estamos sumamente encantadas con nuestras galletas, nos vemos dentro de una semana― Prim se encaminó a la puerta mientras que su hermana se quedaba un poco rezagada.

―Adios Peeta― Secundó la mayor

―Espera Katniss, tengo algo para ti― Le entrega una bolsa de papel ―Tus favoritos― La chica toma la bolsa y la abre revisando el interior.

―¿Bollos de queso?

―Sí― Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Pretendía decirle que los sueños eran reales, que él era real

―Gracias― Katniss no pareció entender la indirecta, y se fue directo a encontrarse con su hermana.

El plan había fracasado vilmente.

 **. . .**

 _Era de noche. El sol se había ocultado al parecer, hacía unas horas. Las luces a su alrededor refulgían con renovado brillo e iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Miró al cielo y lo vio plagado de estrellas. La luna estaba más cerca que de costumbre, mucho más grande y brillante. Tuvo la sensación de no estar sola, así que miró hacia atrás. Unos cuantos metros detrás de ella se encontraba nuevamente Peeta, con la misma vestimenta de color blanco de la otra vez. Con las manos en los bolsillos, una postura tranquila y una sonrisa en su rostro, la saludó con esa voz que le revolvía todo su interior no más escucharla._

― _Nos encontramos de nuevo Katniss_ ― _Ella se giró para verlo mejor. Estaba rodeado por esas partículas de luz. Ahora sabía que él de cierta manera era real para ella en ese mundo, en sus sueños. Ahora sólo los días que soñaba, lo hacía con él. El viento mecía su vestido, al igual que los cabellos rubios de él. Habían sostenido numerosas y productivas conversaciones, en las que él hablaba y ella lo escuchaba. Otras pocas veces, era ella quien hablaba, le contaba sobre su padre, su hermana, su madre y los lugares que visitaba cuando quería sentir paz. Nunca era tan expresiva en la vida real, pero qué importaba. Era su sueño._

 _Se acercaron con confianza y se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro observando el firmamento._

―¿ _Te gustaron lo bollos que te regalé?_

― _Mucho, gracias_ ― _Confundida le preguntó_ ― _¿Cómo lo adivinaste?_

― _Ya me lo habías dicho, ¿No te acuerdas?_

― _Sí, pero cómo hiciste para adivinarlo en la realidad_

― _Soy real Katniss_

― _Como sea._

― _Aun no me crees_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Se vio a sí mismo correr entre el bosque. El paisaje era sumamente diferente al de su distrito. Era de noche, el viento era cálido pero algo tétrico. Traía un arma, y Katniss delante de él llevaba un arco en sus manos. La desesperación se arraigó dentro de él cuando escuchó los gruñidos de un animal acercándose peligrosamente a ellos._

― _Rápido Katniss, casi nos alcanza_ ― _Dijo casi sin aliento por la carrera._

 _Levantó los ojos y vio una estructura de metal levantándose en el claro, Katniss ya la había visto así que se encaminaron hacia allá para tratar de refugiarse de lo que fuera que estaba detrás suyo. La chica subió primero con su ayuda, pero cuando él intentó subir, esa cosa tomó su pierna izquierda y lo haló con fuerza. Sintió desgarrarse toda su piel y un grito de dolor estalló en el aire_

― _¡Peeta!_

Se despertó agitado y angustiado. Tocó su pierna, la misma que ese monstruo había desgarrado en su sueño. Suspiró al sentirla aun con él. Nunca antes había tenido una pesadilla junto a Katniss. El dolor se sintió tan real que casi casi pudo haber jurado haberlo vivido en carne propia.

Asumió que se había dejado llevar por el inicio de los nuevos juegos del hambre en su octogésima edición. Para esta ocasión, habían elegido dos chiquillos de 12 y 13 años que habían muerto al iniciar los juegos en el baño de sangre.

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama para esperar el amanecer. Pensó en Katniss, ella siempre era su primer y último pensamiento del día.

Ya llevaban varios meses así, soñando el uno con el otro y nada en la vida real cambiaba para ellos. Se estaba desesperando, la Katniss de la realidad, no le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario, y la de sus sueños, hablaba y hablaba, pero no creía que él fuera real. Peeta no tenía idea de cómo decirle que él era real en sus sueños, que él se había dado cuenta de la conexión entre ellos desde la primera vez que la vio allí, en ese mundo onírico. Necesitaba decírselo, pero no hallaba la manera.

 _ **. . .**_

― _Hola Peeta_

― _Hola Katniss. ¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre que nos vemos, es una hora diferente del día?_

― _Si, lo había notado._

― _¿Es extraño, cierto?_

― _Bastante, pero no es importante_ ― _No quería hablar de eso, ese era su momento. Era un momento precioso para ella que él estuviera ahí, acompañándola. Que Sólo estuvieran los dos contemplando el horizonte._

 _Sus emociones se calmaban cuando lo tenía cerca. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba sintiendo algo más por aquel chico de sus sueños. Empezó a tener la mala costumbre de acompañar a su hermana cada semana para comprar sus dichosas galletas, y de paso ver el arte en los pasteles del chico._

― _Hoy estas un poco distraída_

― _¿Qué?_

― _He estado llamándote y no me has respondido, hasta tuve la intención de tocarte, pero no lo hice_

―¡ _No lo hagas!_ ― _Fue una petición algo desesperada, pero ya lo habían hecho otras veces, y al hacerlo, se desvanecían como la primera vez. Estaba claro que no podrían hacer más que hablar estando en ese estado._

― _Está bien_ ― _Sonrió de medio lado_ ― _No lo iba a hacer, sé lo que sucedería si lo hiciera. Y aún no quiero despertar._

 _Ese pensamiento volvía a su mente, ¿Él también estaría teniendo estos sueños? O ¿Sólo eran producto de su loca imaginación? Dentro de ella quería que fuera real, pero al mismo tiempo, se asustaba de sólo saber que podía llegar a amar a alguien que no estaba a su alcance. A pesar de todo, ellos pertenecían a dos mundos diferentes. De nuevo estaba pensando barbaridades. Ella no quería tener a nadie a su lado. Antes de él no había necesitado tener a nadie a su lado._

― _Me gustaría que fueras real_ ― _Lo dijo con un deje de nostalgia. Las palabras le salieron sin pensarlo, no había querido decirlo y tapó su boca con la mano. Esto era malo, muy malo. No era posible que se hubiera expuesto de esa manera_

― _Soy real katniss, es solo que tú no has querido aceptarlo_ ― _La miró intensamente, luego desistió de lo que fuera que quisiera decir_

― _Ahora despierta_

― _No, Peeta, espera_ ― _Peeta tocó su rostro suavemente y el mundo frente a ella desapareció mandándola a la realidad._

 **. . .**

 _ **¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?  
¿Por qué terminé amándote?  
Aun si sacudo mi cabeza,  
aun si trato de negarlo.  
Es muy tarde para dejarte ir **_

El otoño se estaba haciendo presente, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a desaparecer y el frío se intensificaba cada día. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde su primer sueño con ella? Se sentía atrapado, desesperado en aquella burbuja que él mismo había creado. Sabía que ella era real, que los dos eran reales en ese mundo idílico, pero ella no quería aceptarlo. No quería creer que lo que ellos tenían allí era real. Pero la culpa era completamente suya, porque a pesar de que ella iba cada fin de semana con su hermana a la panadería, él jamás le dijo una sola palabra de lo que quería con tanto anhelo decirle.

―Buenos días― No había notado que alguien había entrado al local, estaba tan distraído, que sólo lo hizo cuando Katniss lo saludó. Un momento, ¿Katniss?

―Hola Katniss, qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí

―Sí, es cierto. Vine para encargar un pastel de cumpleaños

―¿Para Prim?

―Sí, quisiera que fuera una sorpresa para ella

―¡Claro que sí, Katniss! ¿Qué tienes pensado para ella?

―Quisiera algo que le recordara su nombre. ¿Es posible que sea para mañana en la noche?

―Una excelente idea. Puedo tenerlo para mañana mismo

―¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Claro que sí Katniss― Su sonrisa se ensanchó

―¿Puedes llevarlo a mi casa? Es una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, yo estaré entreteniendo a mi hermana afuera mientras mi madre hace los preparativos.

―¿A las 7 pm está bien?

―¡Perfecto!

―Entonces no te preocupes más, el pastel más hermoso del mundo estará allá muy cumplido

―Gracias, espero no sea una molestia para ti

―Para nada, hasta entonces Katniss.

―Hasta entonces

 **. . .**

 _ **Te amo, te amo para siempre,  
incluso si no me ves,  
aun si lo digo miles de veces no lo sabrías.**_

 _ **Siempre espero por ti pero no lo sabes  
no lo sabrías aun si esperara en el mismo lugar**_

 _Estaba sentado en el pasto viendo el amanecer. Los colores se mezclaban y entrelazaban en una danza única y hermosa._

― _¿Qué piensas?_ ― _Preguntó curiosa_

― _En el pastel más hermoso jamás hecho por mí_ ― _La saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa. El corazón de Katniss dio un pequeño brinco no más de verlo allí._

― _Debe ser algo importante._

― _Es para tu hermana, por supuesto que es importante._

― _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

― _No te pregunté. ¿Tú qué querrías que fuera?_

― _Me gustaría que tuviera algunas primrose, lo demás lo dejo a tu creatividad._

― _Hecho, tus deseos son órdenes para mí_ ― _De pronto se quedó callado, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa._

 _Los minutos fueron pasando interminablemente, la necesidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, obligó a Katniss a averiguarlo._

― _¿Peeta, estás bien?_ ― _Él no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, su expresión cambió totalmente._

― _¿Sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en ti?_ ― _La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa, la conversación iba por un rumbo peligroso._

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

― _Te he amado toda mi vida, Katniss_ ― _Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella_ ― _Siempre me he sentido como un cobarde por no decírtelo, pero ya que crees que no soy real, no me importa que lo sepas_ ― _La voz profunda del chico se grabó en su cabeza, y resonaría por bastante tiempo._

― _Yo, yo no sé qué decir._

― _No digas nada por favor, no quiero escucharte decir que no sientes lo mismo que yo, no lo soportaría. Déjalo así._

― _Peeta…_ ― _Susurró._

― _Desde que te vi cantando por primera vez cuando éramos niños, no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Te amo Katniss, nunca amaré a nadie más que no seas tú._

 _Bajó la mirada, no podía entender cómo un chico como él estaba interesado en ella. ¿Quién era ella para que él pudiera amarla?_

 _No pudo ver al chico acercándose, de repente una sensación cálida invadió sus labios. Eran los labios de Peeta que la acariciaban con dulzura. Un beso tierno y fugaz, que la dejó con la necesidad de más._

― _Ahora despierta._


	4. Chapter 4

_**QUÉDATE CONMIGO CAP 4**_

Incluso despierta, la sensación de tener los labios de Peeta en los suyos no desaparecía. Los tocó suavemente, el calor parecía no desvanecerse, incluso creería que se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. No podía estar pasando, pensó. Ella no pensaba casarse o tener hijos, y ahora él se estaba colando indiscriminadamente en su corazón. Ella no le había dado permiso de hacer eso, simplemente no era posible.

Se levantó de su cama, se arregló y salió disparada hacia el lago donde solía ir con su padre. La mañana era fría, pero eso no impidió su caminata hacia ese lugar. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al lugar se sentó y meditó por largo rato. De pronto, las respuestas llegaron tan fácil como si siempre hubiesen estado allí, tal vez si estaban y ella no las había visto.

Ella también le amaba, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran que estar juntos. Ella estaba muy bien así como estaba, podían ser amigos y seguir soñándose y tener su mundo aparte en otra realidad.

La verdad era que estaba asustada. ¿Y si él no era real? ¿Y si sólo era su loca mente jugándole una mala pasada? ¿Y si no la amaba?

Se cogió la cabeza en un intento vano por pensar claramente. No quería admitirlo, pero el hecho de que Peeta no la amara en el mundo real le dolía en lo profundo de su corazón. No sabía, no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar sus propias emociones.

Al volver con Prim varias horas después, su corazón ya estaba mucho más calmado, y trató de actuar con normalidad. El plan con su madre era sacarla de la casa para que sus amigos pudieran hacer los preparativos para la fiesta.

Sacar a Prim de la casa no fue difícil, puesto que le encantaban los paseos otoñales.

La pradera las esperaba con su particular belleza de esa época del año. Pronto, el firmamento se convertiría en una paleta llena de colores resplandecientes. A pesar de que el verde era su color favorito, el color del atardecer le seguía muy de cerca.

Vio a su hermana salir corriendo y danzar entre las hojas caídas de los árboles. Se había convertido en una mujer bellísima. Se preguntó si ella querría casarse y tener hijos para entregarlos como cebo en los Juegos del Hambre. Obviamente Prim no veía el matrimonio como lo veía katniss, pero de todas formas le gustaba esa mente soñadora de su hermana, le gustaba la capacidad que tenía de tener una sonrisa incluso en las condiciones en las que vivían. En ciertas cosas, Prim era muy parecida al chico del pan; los dos siempre tenían una sonrisa para mostrar a los demás, siempre eran amables, tranquilos y simpáticos.

―¿Eres feliz?

―¿Por qué no iba a serlo, Katniss?

―Bueno, no he podido darte todo lo que te mereces.

―Pero eso no es lo importante kat, lo que importa es que estamos juntas y nos queremos―. La sonrisa de Katniss se ensanchó. Su hermana tenía un corazón enorme. ―Además que estoy esperando que me des unos sobrinitos hermosos

―¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo quería tener hijos?

―¿Por qué no?

―No voy a mandarlos a morir en unos estúpidos juegos.

―Nunca digas nunca, cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida, no podrás negarle un bebé rubio―. De inmediato su hermana se tapó la boca con las manos.

―¿Y tú ahora por qué crees que mis hijos serán rubios?― Increpó la mayor.

―Sólo era un decir, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en que tú y Peeta hacen una hermosa pareja.

―¿Peeta? Estás loca. ¿Por qué alguien como él quisiera estar con alguien como yo?

―Porque eres decidida, independiente, valiente, hermosa y de corazón noble. ¿Quieres que siga?

―No entiendo cómo es que hemos llegado a esta conversación―. Afortunadamente ya casi era hora de la fiesta sorpresa―. Mejor volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta a su hogar. Prim se había quedado callada por unos minutos, pero luego de decidirlo, se aventuró a preguntar.

―¿No te gustaría tener algo con Peeta? A leguas se nota que se muere por ti.

―No sé de dónde sacas eso.

―¿Por qué de todos nosotros, tú eres la única que no lo acepta?

―No quiero hablar de eso.

―Y es obvio también para mí que tú sientes algo por él―. Golpe bajo ―¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad Katniss? Tal vez te sorprenda saber lo mucho que puedes amarlo.

―Ya dije que no quiero seguir hablando de eso, no tiene caso

―Podrías arrepentirte, no quiero ser insistente, pero no quiero verte triste por dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

―No voy a seguir discutiendo esto. No tiene caso.

―Katniss…

Katniss abrió la puerta de su casa, esperando que todo estuviera listo, puesto que se había apresurado para llegar.

Al entrar Prim a su casa, las luces se encendieron.

―¡Sorpresa!― Gritaron todos al unísono, las luces se encendieron y Katniss pudo ver a todos sus seres queridos reunidos en la pequeña sala de su humilde casa. Gale, Madge, su madre, Peeta. Un momento, ¿Peeta?

Se hizo a un lado mientras todos felicitaban a la cumpleañera que resplandecía de felicidad. Todo parecía fluir con animosidad, menos el genio de la hermana mayor.

―Oh Peeta, me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

―Vine a traer tu pastel de cumpleaños y tu madre me secuestró―. Su ancha sonrisa iluminaba todo el cuarto. Se preguntó ¿desde cuándo su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo? ¿Realmente amaba a Peeta? ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba pasar la oportunidad?

―Catnip, hace mucho que no te veo.

―Gale. Me alegra verte hoy. No sabía si podías venir

―Tuve que mover algunas influencias―. Sonrió de medio lado, pero su sonrisa no iluminaba la habitación como lo hacía la de Peeta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―Ven, vamos a la mesa para cenar―. Prim estaba en una conversación lo más de animada con Madge y Peeta. Sentirse aislada la puso de mal humor y frunció el ceño.

―Hoy te noto un poco alterada―. Comentó distraídamente su amigo

―No es nada―. Las voces se callaron cuando la madre de las jóvenes llegó a la mesa con la cena.

El especial para ese día era un estofado de conejo que Katniss había cazado ese día.

―Peeta es un gran cocinero, él me ayudó a hacer esto.

―Mamá, cómo pudiste ponerlo a cocinar―. Habló indignada la morena.

―No es problema, llegué un poco temprano y vi a tu madre ocupada, así que le ayudé un poco.

―No sólo me ayudó, lo hizo casi todo―. Su madre estaba sumamente orgullosa de Peeta, pareciera que lo trataba como un hijo más.

―No fue nada, me gusta cocinar―. Remató la frase con una sonrisa, haciendo gala de sus perfectos modales.

Lo cierto es que la comida estaba deliciosa. Todos quedaron maravillados, y Katniss nunca pensó que un simple conejo pudiera saber tan bien. Pronto siguió el pastel, y nuevamente el chico rubio volvió a ser protagonista.

―Wow, Peeta, es hermoso―. Tenía varias flores de primrose en su base, y un "Feliz cumpleaños Prim" en letra sumamente delicada en la parte de arriba. Simplemente perfecto.

―Es verdad, te quedó bellísimo―. Secundó la hermana mayor. Su sonrisa suave se encontró con la mirada embelesada del chico, que tosió un poco y agregó

―Cualquier cosa por mi mejor clienta.

―Pero si sólo te compro unas cuantas galletas a la semana.

―Es cierto, pero de todas eres la más bella―. La sonrisa de Katniss se disipó al instante. Prim le dio un pequeño golpe a Peeta en el hombro.

―Eres muy amable, ¿No es cierto Katniss?

―Sí, claro, muy amable.

―¿Qué estamos esperando? A partir la torta, ya la quiero comer―. Propuso Madge

La torta se repartió rápidamente y los ánimos fueron volviendo a la mesa. Gale trajo una botella de licor directo del quemador, que pronto se le subió a la cabeza a más de uno.

Peeta se llevaba muy bien con su familia, en realidad, él se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Katniss salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Afuera, el frío se levantaba implacable y se calaba entre las ropas de la chica. Se frotó los brazos con sus manos en un intento por calentarse, de inmediato, una chaqueta llegó a sus hombros.

―No quisiera que te resfriaras.

―Gracias Peeta.

―¿Qué haces aquí afuera? La fiesta es adentro.

―Sólo quería pensar un poco.

―Entiendo, tu hermana ha crecido, ya no es una niña y puede valerse sola…

―Peeta―. Lo interrumpió

―¿Dime?

―¿Por qué me besaste?― La sorpresa duró poco para el muchacho, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Después de un momento respondió.

―Estoy cansado de fingir.

―Pero antes lo estabas haciendo la mar de bien.

―Eso es sólo porque tú no creías que era real hasta ahora.

―No entiendo.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué te hace sentirte atraído a mí?

―Aunque te lo dijera no me creerías.

―Es cierto.

―Pero lo importante no es por qué lo siento, sino la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti.

―Aun no sé qué decir.

―Te amo Katniss― La miró fijamente unos segundos antes de continuar―. Y me gustaría que tú también sintieras lo mismo. Aunque todavía tengo miedo de saberlo, quiero que me lo digas.

―¿Qué?

―¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?

―Yo, no sé qué quieres que te diga―. Intentó evadir el tema como pudo, pero Peeta no era tonto.

―Sólo quiero saber si tengo esperanzas contigo, de lo contrario, créeme que no volveré a molestarte con esto. ¿Acaso es tan difícil decirlo?

―Yo no tengo planeado casarme ni tener hijos.

―No te estoy preguntando tus planes, sino lo que sientes por mí.

―No puedo darte la respuesta que buscas.

―¿Sabes a qué conclusión llegué después de tanto pensar?

―¿A qué conclusión llegaste?

―Que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no quieres admitirlo.

―No todo es tan fácil como tú lo pintas Peeta.

―No es fácil, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

―Yo no quiero, no puedo.

―¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca?

―¿Por qué tú siempre tienes que ser tan insistente?

―Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz. ¿Acaso es algo malo?― Suspiró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás― Estoy cansado de verte todos los días en mi cabeza y no poder decirte lo que siento. Ahora que lo sabes no tengo más cartas a favor, solo la esperanza que podamos ser felices juntos.

―Lo siento Peeta, no creo…

―No sabía que tenías tanto estilo, incluso para rechazar―. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el perfecto rostro del joven. ―Entiendo lo que quieres decir, no te volveré a molestar más con esto.

―Peeta…― Susurró

―Adiós Katniss―. El chico salió de allí cabizbajo. Un dolor se instaló en el pecho de la chica. No entendía por qué era tan difícil expresar lo que sentía. Quería decirle que tenía miedo por amarlo, por querer tener una vida a su lado, por querer, tal vez un día, tener hijos con él. Tenía miedo de decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que al hacerlo, él se desvaneciera tal y como en sus sueños.

Aquella noche no soñó con el chico del pan, ni la siguiente. Lo esperó por días en sus sueños, y aun así, él no acudió a su encuentro astral.

 **. . .**

 _ **Como un tonto, mi tonto amor sólo te ve a ti  
no lo sabes  
No importa lo mucho que te llame**_

 **. . .**

Había acudido religiosamente con su hermana a la panadería cada semana para acompañarla a comprar las famosas galletas y así poder verlo, pero lo único que recibía de él era una cortés indiferencia. Nunca pensó que aquella indiferencia le doliera tanto. Peeta no había vuelto a aparecer en sus sueños, y eso la estaba llevando a una gran tristeza.

El invierno había llegado. Cada vez era más difícil cazar y mantener a su familia. Cada año era lo mismo, así que meses antes hacía un ahorro para cualquier emergencia.

Aquella mañana salió a cazar como de costumbre. El día estaba especialmente frío, pero tenía la confianza de poder cazar algo. Contra todos los pronósticos, pudo divisar un ciervo en la ribera del río. Se decidió seguirlo, si lo cazaba, ya miraría cómo venderlo. Despacio, muy despacio se acercó, la nieve empezaba a cubrir las piedras y cualquier paso en falso sería fatal.

Una rama alertó su posición y el ciervo intentó huir. Katniss intentó seguirlo, pero al hacerlo, no tuvo cuidado y al dar el paso, su pie se resbaló en las rocas haciendo que cayera inevitablemente varios metros hasta llegar al río, donde el agua helada la recibió.

Estaba mojada y adolorida. Hizo un recuento de sus heridas, su pie derecho era el que más le dolía, así que lo revisó. Tenía un corte algo profundo en su pierna y al parecer su tobillo había sufrido un esguince. El dolor iba en aumento, así que decidió volver inmediatamente a su casa.

Fue una tarea bastante difícil, puesto que el dolor en su pierna y tobillo no menguaba, se valió de una rama fuerte de un árbol caído y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que disponía llegó tiempo después a su casa.

―¡Katniss, qué te pasó!― Preguntó su hermana al verla llegar en ese estado.

―Me caí al río―. Prim llegó rápidamente hasta ella para ayudarle a llegar hasta una silla del comedor

―Estás toda mojada, debemos quitarte la ropa para que no te resfríes.

―No es nada, Prim―. Al quitarle los zapatos, la rubia se dio cuenta que su pie estaba muy hinchado, y tenía un corte profundo en la pierna. Le ayudó a ponerse su pijama, llamó a su madre para que le ayudara a desinfectar la herida y vendar el pie.

―No debes moverte, hija, parece que tu pie sufrió un fuerte golpe, no debes forzarlo.

―Está bien― un fuerte estornudo salió del cuerpo de la chica

―Parece que te vas a resfriar. Es mejor que te quedes en cama. Te haré algo caliente para que te sientas mejor.

―Gracias mamá―. La verdad era que se estaba sintiendo fatal. Su madre le dio un remedio para el dolor y ella esperó a que le hiciera efecto.

Varias horas después, justo antes de que el astro sol hiciera su aparición, se encontró tiritando en su cama. La fiebre había empezado a subir peligrosamente y Prim se levantó para cuidarla.

Para la tarde la fiebre no menguaba y Katniss estaba empezando a delirar.

―Peeta…Peeta―. Susurraba en sus sueños.

 **. . .**

Ya era tarde y empezaba a nevar nuevamente. Había sido un día bastante flojo, muy poca gente se había aventurado a salir con semejante clima. Peeta se disponía a cerrar cuando la campanilla de la panadería sonó.

―Hola Peeta.

―Hola Prim, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?

―Katniss está enferma.

―¿Qué tiene?

―Sufrió una caída y ahora está en cama con fiebre.

―Eso es terrible. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

―Que bueno que lo dijiste, necesito que vayas a verla. Lo único que ha dicho es tu nombre desde que empezó a delirar. Mamá está tratando de bajarle la fiebre con nieve.

―No tienes que decir más, cierro el local y nos vamos.

Estaba preocupado, había evitado a Katniss infinidad de veces, y ahora no sabía lo que podía suceder si le pasaba algo malo. En el camino Prim le explicó con más detalle lo sucedido con ella, y Peeta no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más preocupado.

Al llegar a la casa de las Everdeen, fue directo a la habitación de Katniss, allí se encontraba su madre acomodando bolsas de nieve a su alrededor.

―Sra Everdeen, buenas noches.

―Hola Peeta, pasa, te estábamos esperando. Katniss está mejor, la fiebre está cediendo, pero no deja de llamarte.

―Siento mucho los inconvenientes.

―No espero que me digas lo que está pasando entre ustedes, solo espero que puedan solucionarlo―. Las mamás siempre tan intuitivas.

―Si señora.

―Ahora los dejaré solos, si pasa algo me llamas.

―No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ella.

―Gracias Peeta, escuchó decir a la hermana menor, mientras que la madre le daba un suave apretón en el hombro.

―No necesitamos que te quedes toda la noche, solo el tiempo necesario para que ella se calme.

―Me quedaré el tiempo que se requiera.

―Está bien, nos vemos entonces.

Peeta se sentó en la silla que anteriormente ocupara la madre de Katniss, cogió un paño, lo humedeció en un recipiente con agua y lo puso en la frente de la mujer que amaba desde niño. Se le veía tan frágil, tan delicada. Estaba acostumbrado a verla fuerte, siempre mostrando lo mejor de sí. El corazón se le arrugó de solo pensar que no podría cuidarla para siempre. Al fin y al cabo ella lo había rechazado.

―Katniss, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.

―Peeta―. Un suave susurro salió de su boca.

―No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo―. Le dijo mientras cogía su mano.

―Perdóname―. La voz le salía un poco ronca y débil.

―No tienes que perdonar nada Katniss, no has hecho nada malo―. No sabía si era la fiebre la que la hacía decir eso, pero igual iba a seguirle la corriente el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Horas después la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, y Peeta se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Katniss.

 **. . .**

― _Estaba preocupado por ti._

― _Sólo es un resfriado._

― _Tu hermana me contó lo que te pasó, pudiste haber muerto._

― _No exageres._

― _No sé lo que hubiera hecho si te sucediera algo._

― _Pensé que me odiabas._

― _Nunca podría hacerlo, eres la mujer de mi vida. Incluso si tú no me amas, yo no podría dejarte de amar. Es solo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos_

― _Creo que yo también necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar._

― _¿Sobre qué?_

― _Sobre nosotros._

― _¿Y qué concluiste?_ ― _La chica lo pensó un rato. Ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía. Por fin había decidido enfrentar sus sentimientos. No volvería a huir de esa manera._

― _Te amo Peeta Mellark._

―¿ _Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad para demostrarte que así como tú eres el amor de mi vida, yo también puedo ser el tuyo?_

― _Eso creo pero tengo miedo._

― _No te preocupes, los dos lo venceremos_

 **. . .**

La mañana había llegado, la fiebre había bajado, y los jóvenes habían despertado.

―¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ― Preguntó el chico preocupado. Tal vez la fiebre había hecho que dijera todas esas cosas.

―Sí―. Con una sonrisa en sus labios agregó ―Te amo Peeta.

Un suspiro de alivio salió del pecho del rubio, y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro donde antes sólo podía verse preocupación.

―Quédate conmigo―. Su petición fue tan dulce, tan llena de sentimiento, que él aunque quisiera jamás podría rechazarla

―Siempre―. Respondió. Siempre estaría con ella, la cuidaría y la amaría hasta su propia muerte.

Un beso tierno y cálido selló el compromiso de dos almas destinadas a amarse hasta el fin de sus días.

 **Fin (¿?)**


End file.
